Melancholia, część 1: Więcej niż to
by Sereniti
Summary: Light wiedzie "spokojne" życie, póki nie spotyka na drodze osoby, od której tak bardzo stara się uwolnić. LxLight, AU. Uznajmy, że to mój debiut.


**Autor:** Sereniti (vel Oanzanna)

**Tytuł:** Melancholia, część 1: Więcej niż to

**Beta:** póki co nb, ale postaram się to zmienić!

**Ostrzeżenia:** brak. Chyba, że mój dziwny (?) humor można uznać za ostrzeżenie…

* * *

Przemierza ulice, nie zwracając uwagi na nic, co dzieje się dookoła. Widzi, choć tak naprawdę nie patrzy. Przechodnie mijają go, każdy z nich ma własną historią – zbyt długą i zbyt zawiłą, by teraz ją opowiadać. By w ogóle się nią zajmować.

W końcu dociera pod drzwi swojego mieszkania. Sąsiad wita go; on w odpowiedzi skina tylko głową. To jakby tradycja – przeżywa to codziennie, od trzech lat. Odkąd zaniechał używania notesu, zostawiając za sobą _tamto_ życie.

Zatrzaskuje z impetem drzwi. Automatycznie zdejmuje płaszcz i odwiesza go. Siada w ulubionym fotelu z zamiarem upicia się. Podnosi książkę; nie, nie ma zamiaru czytać. Jednak potrzebuje czegoś, na czym będzie mógł skupić wzrok. Patrzy na butelkę whisky, stojącą na małym, szklanym stoliku. Napełnia bursztynowym płynem naczynie i wychyla jego zawartość za jednym razem.

Do jego uszu dociera stłumione miauknięcie. Czarny kot spogląda na niego ze zrozumieniem w zielonych oczach. Jakby wiedział. Jakby rozumiał.

- Katsu, upijamy się na smutno – wzdycha, sięgając po napełnioną znów szklankę.

- Za nas, L.

Light, jaki żałosny się stałeś.

* * *

Nie wie, kiedy udało mu się opróżnić drugą butelkę. Gwałtownie zrywa się z fotela i natychmiast tego żałuje. Przed oczami robi mu się ciemno, zatacza się. Alkohol przyjemnie krąży w jego żyłach, spowalniając ruchy i opóźniając reakcje. Rusza przed siebie chwiejnym krokiem, w pewnym momencie nawet wpadając na ścianę. Słyszy ten głos, jego głos, besztający za doprowadzenie się do takiego stanu. Widzi zaciętą minę L, próbującego zaprowadzić go do łóżka, a wreszcie pełen politowania uśmiech, gdy patrzy na pijanego bruneta.

W tym momencie Light nienawidzi się bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

* * *

_WSPOMNIENIE_

- Raito, no dalej. Na co czekasz? – Zapytał Ryuk, siedzący na łóżku chłopaka i obracający w dłoniach jabłko. Raito się wahał. Shinigami wiedział, że miłość zrobi z niego głupca. Była to częściowo jego wina – pozwalał na to, zamiast wybić brunetowi te niedorzeczne myśli. Sądził jednak, że gdy młody Yagami odzyska wspomnienia, jego marzeniem nadal będzie śmierć L'a.

- Zamknij się, Ryuk – warknął nerwowo. Znał imię L, miał go w garści. Wystarczyło tylko… Ujął w dłoń długopis z zamiarem napisania nazwiska detektywa, ku cichej aprobacie Ryuka. Nagle zamarł. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Pozbyć się Ryuzakiego, raz na zawsze uwolnić się od niego. Jednak coś mu na to nie pozwalało, coś powstrzymywało. W jego umyśle kołatała się jedna myśl, w tym momencie niezbyt pożadana.

_Pozwól mu żyć. Nie możesz go zabić._

- Nie zrobię tego.

- Co? – Ryuk popatrzył na niego, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.

- Nie zrobię tego, do cholery – powiedział z determinacją. – Nie możesz tego ode mnie wymagać.

- Czy muszę przypominać ci, że to ty chcesz się go pozbyć? Że to ty chcesz być bogiem nowego świata? – Shinigami uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Czasami Raito zachowywał się tak naiwnie…

- Kira to nie ja. Kira to my – ja i ty.

- Dobrze o tym wiem – Ryuk wzruszył ramionami, znów skupiając się na jabłku. – Masz jeszcze czas, zastanów się po…

- Odchodzę.

- …rządnie. Czekaj, co?

- Odchodzę. Nie chcę stracić wspomnień, dlatego nie zrzekam się notesu. Nasza umowa nadal obowiązuje – kontynuował cicho. – Żegnaj, Ryuk.

* * *

Budzi się skacowany. Z trudem uchyla powieki, natychmiast je zamykając. Wzdycha głośno. Dźwięk ten brzmi imponująco w cichym mieszkaniu. Zakrywa twarz poduszką, odseparowując się od zbyt jasnego jak na tę porę i jego samopoczucie światła. Z salony dobiega urażone miauknięcie, a potem coś drapie w drzwi sypialni. Wzdycha jeszcze raz, po czym wstaje i rusza w kierunku biurka. Unosi czarny notes, otwierając go na pierwszej stronie. Od kilku lat widnieje tam tylko jedna pozycja. Wpatruje się przez chwilę w słowa nakreślone starannym pismem, tak bardzo odznaczające się na białej kartce. Z jego ust dobywa się urywane westchnięcie. Odkłada zeszyt na miejsce i rusza w stronę łazienki.

* * *

Znów wędruje tymi samymi ulicami, mija tych samych ludzi. Kobiecie w zielonym płaszczu znów ucieka autobus, mężczyzna z dużą walizką jak zwykle dzwoni po taksówkę. Dzieci sąsiadów wracają grupą do domu.

Spuszcza głowę, zapatrując się na czubki własnych butów. Nagle na kogoś wpada. Papiery trzymane przez tę osobę rozsypują się dookoła.

- Przepraszam. Zaraz pomogę po… - urywa, patrząc wreszcie w górę. Jego wzrok napotyka inny, tak bardzo znajomy; czarne oczy otwierają się w szoku.

- Ja… - tylko tyle jest w stanie z siebie wydusić. Zauważa z roztargnieniem, że L schudł. Jego oczy są podkrążone, jakby nie przespał porządnie kilku poprzednich nocy. A może kilkunastu? Przecież tylko on był w stanie zmusić detektywa do snu; tylko on się tym interesował.

- Tak, ty – szepcze L, jednak na tyle głośno, by Light mógł go usłyszeć. Po chwili przyglądania się brunetowi, odwraca wzrok i wpatruje się tępo w kartki rozrzucone wokół. Schyla się, zaczynając je zbierać. Light, po dojściu do siebie, również pochyla się, wręczając czarnowłosemu papiery. Żaden z nich się nie odzywa. Nie musi.

- Słuchaj, nie moglibyśmy… - zaczyna L, szukając odpowiednich słów.

- Nie – odpowiada Yagami, nie pozwalając Ryuzakiemu skończyć. Nieco zbyt szybko, przez co brzmi nieco histerycznie. L krzywi się.

- Chcę tylko porozmawiać, wyjaśnić…

- Nie. Nie zgadzam się. Wiesz dobrze, że nie zmienię zdania.

- Chcę, do cholery, wiedzieć dlaczego! Minęły trzy lata, podczas których nie otrzymałem od ciebie znaku życia; należą mi się wyjaśnienie! – Krzyczy L. Light nigdy nie widział go tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi, wręcz zdesperowanego.

- Myślisz, że mnie było łatwo? – Szepcze brunet, odwracając wzrok. Przed oczami pojawiają się obrazy z czasu ich znajomości – pierwszy pocałunek, coraz śmielsze uśmiechy, ukradkowe uściśnięcia dłoni, skryte splatanie palców.

- Porozmawiajmy. Proszę? – cicho proponuje Ryuzaki, starając się brzmieć prosząco. Doskonale wie, że ten ton podziała na chłopaka.

Light spogląda na niego, na jak zwykle rozczochrane, teraz trochę przydługie, czarne włosy. Patrzy w głąb czarnych tęczówek, fascynująco odznaczających się na bladej twarzy. I wie, że nie będzie w stanie mu odmówić.


End file.
